What the Snow Brings
by Napalm77
Summary: Most of the gang is gone for Christmas and when it snows, Aelita has no one to share it with. Well, almost no one. . . J/A Reviews are appreciated.


What the Snow Brings

Aelita sat at her desk looking out the window at the falling snow. The perfect crystalline structures glittered in the dying light as the sun slowly laid its weary head to rest. She set her chin on her palm as she sighed, watching the last of Kadic's students trudge back towards their dorms after a long day of playing in the fluffy drifts that the blizzard had dumped there just a few days prior. She too would've been out there had she had someone to share it with. Odd and Ulrich had gotten out for Christmas break before the snowstorm had struck. Aelita had nowhere to go and Jeremie was supposed to be going home as well but he had been snowed in. She had gone to visit him a couple times since school had let out but he always seemed so busy working on one program or another that he never had time to talk to her. And the times he'd had time to talk to her, his mind only seemed to be half there. Aelita knew Jeremie cared about her, but she just wished that he could be the same shy and happy genius she had fallen in love with.

Aelita stood, stretching muscles that hadn't moved in several hours, and strode over to her dresser. She pushed aside a shirt and a few socks before retrieving what she was looking for. In her hand was a picture take a year ago during Aelita's first winter. It was of her and Jeremie standing together in the snow. Aelita clung to Jeremie's side, both of her arms wrapped around his middle and her head resting against his chest. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the cold, her eyes were closed and a gentle smile was playing on her lips. Jeremie stood awkwardly next to her, one arm draped tentatively around her shoulders. He was scratching the back of his neck anxiously with the other. His face was beet-red and he wore a nervous smile that also displayed his joy of having her so near to him.

Aelita smiled almost sadly as the memory flitted through her mind. She missed the times when Jeremie had the time to live a little and have fun with his friends. But as the fight against X.A.N.A grew tougher, Jeremie grew colder and more distant.

Aelita sighed and set the photo down as she returned her gaze to the window. The outside world had grown dark during her reverie. She sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and sat down heavily on her bed. Aelita let her head fall into her hands as an overwhelmingly large wave of loneliness swept over her. While every student at the school had _someone_ to go to for the holidays, whether it be family, cousins, aunts and uncles or grandparents, she had no one. She was completely and utterly alone. A wave of depression rolled over her, drowning her in sadness. Aelita stood up and walked to the door. She had to get away from herself, and even if he wouldn't talk to her, his presence would be enough.

(Break)

Aelita knocked quietly on Jeremie's door and stood there with her hands in her pockets waiting for him to answer. A few seconds later the door handle rattled as he opened it from the other side. The door swung open and Jeremie's handsome face appeared before her. His exhausted demeanor quickly changed to a smile as he caught sight of her. Aelita loved it when he smiled, it was a shame he didn't do it very often.

"Hello Aelita, "Jeremie greeted her sleepily, gesturing for her to enter. She strode by him and flopped down on his bed. Jeremie grinned as he continued his work. Aelita lay silent, the only sound in the room was Jeremie's rhythmic typing. It was almost peaceful, the steadiness of it. Slowly her eyelids grew heavier and heavier before she finally drifted off to sleep, clutching one of Jeremie's pillows tightly to her chest.

Jeremie noticed that Aelita's breathing had slowed and chanced a glance at her. He smiled softly at the sight of her. Her pink hair was splayed across her impeccant features, her perfectly formed lips shaped into a peaceful smile. Jeremie stood from his perch and walked quietly to her side. He pulled his blankets over her, tucking her in and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Satisfied, he returned to his work.

(Break)

Aelita slowly opened her eyes, blinking until her sight cleared. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"_Where am I, "_she thought to herself. Then memory came rushing back to her. "_I spent the night with Jeremie, "_ she thought giddily. Then she noticed him asleep on his keyboard. "_Well, sort of."_

Aelita rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before standing. She stretched cat-like as her eyes traveled the room before settling on the digital clock. The display read 6:54 am.

"_Not too early for a little walk, "_she thought to herself. She stepped up behind Jeremie and gently shook his shoulder. He mumbled something incoherent before lifting his face off his keyboard. He turned to look at her, eyes half closed, glasses askew, and the imprint of keys on the right side of his forehead. Aelita giggled softly at the sight then asked, "You awake?"

"Define awake," he replied sleepily, smiling slightly. Aelita giggled again and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of his chair. Jeremie yelped in surprise and asked, "What're you doing?"

"_We're _going for a walk," she said firmly. Jeremie stared wide-eyed. "Aelita, it's like 20 degrees."

"So," she said matter-of-factly, "it'll help you wake up." He quirked an eyebrow but didn't argue the point. Jeremie pulled on his jacket and a pair of gloves, while Aelita left to gather her own.

(Break)

Aelita met Jeremie at the door to the dorms. Smiling brightly at him, she interlocked their fingers. A mild blush crept up Jeremie's neck at the display of affection but he squeezed her hand back. Together, they pushed through the double doors and into the winter wonderland beyond. The snow had stopped falling but that didn't take away anything from the spectacular beauty lying in front of them. Ice hung from barren tree branches and the light breeze lifted snow in swirls. The navy blue sky still told of night, but the horizon spoke of the sun's rising. Aelita gazed in awe, taking it all in. she breathed deeply, letting the icy air fill her lungs. Aelita let her eyes wander back to the boy standing next to her. She locked eyes with him and it seemed like time stopped for a few seconds. Aelita stared into the endless, sapphire depths of Jeremie's eyes. But they seemed different tonight. Unlike other times when they seemed to hide behind a sleepy haze, now they burned with a fire she hadn't seen since she first arrived on earth.

Jeremie pulled her forward, leading them into the calf-deep snow drifts that had accumulated. Aelita laughed heartily and bumped into Jeremie, sending him haphazardly into the snow. Aelita fell on top of him. Jeremie struggled to get her off but stopped as she straddled his waist and leaned in close. Her sweet scent invaded his senses, clouding his mind and sending all rational thoughts racing away. Her warm breath washed across his face as he stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. But just as quickly as she was there, she was gone and back on her feet. With nothing left but the cold to greet him, Jeremie quickly regained his composure. He looked up at the happily smirking girl. The look on her face said she knew exactly what she did to him. Jeremie scowled as he picked himself up. As he rose, Jeremie scooped up a snowball and flung it at her. Aelita dodged it easily and retaliated with a snowball of her own. Jeremie, not expecting her to react so quickly, was struck square in the face. His glasses tumbled to the ground and he fell flat on his back. Aelita gasped and ran to his side, kneeling down.

"Jeremie, are you all right?" she asked, concern filling her voice. Jeremie chuckled as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Yeah I'm fine, but my face is freezing and my pride stings." Aelita giggled then blushed vividly as an idea came to her. Before Jeremie could react, she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. She felt him freeze up. She smiled into the kiss, waiting for him to come back to earth. After a moment, Jeremie responded and leaned into the kiss. Aelita let his comforting smell linger in her nostrils before reluctantly pulling away and looking at Jeremie full on. He was blushing just as bad as she was, but grinning like he'd just won a million dollars. Small rivulets of water ran down his face from where the snow had melted under the heat of his blush.

"Your face still cold?" she asked, a small smile slowly forming. Jeremie, a smirk toying at the corner of his mouth, replied, "No, but my pride is still sore."

Aelita giggled and pulled him to his feet after setting his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "How about we have that walk now," Aelita said as she interlocked their fingers.

Jeremie smiled gently, "I'd love to, Princess."

Together, they walked towards the forest, their shoulders rubbing together at their close proximity. Just as Kadic disappeared behind them, Aelita stood on tiptoe and kissed Jeremie lightly on the cheek.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had some serious trouble coming up with an idea and then I got major writer's block, but it's finally up. If you ever have any ideas that you want me to try just PM it to me (I'll NEVER write Oddlita. Sorry I just don't like it). Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and if you feel there is something about my writing that could be improved just tell me in a review or PM because there's always room for improvement. Also, if any author's on this site could PM me about how to chose which rating for my fics it would be much appreciated because I'm completely lost.


End file.
